Computer Woes
by hostilecrayon
Summary: Akira regrets letting Hikaru use his PC.


Title: Computer Woes

Author: hostilecrayon

Pairing: AkiHika

Rating: PG

Notes: This sort of ran away with me. I had to force it to end, which means I'm not entirely satisfied with then ending, heh. Written for Blue_Cage's prompt of 'reasons why Hikaru is banned from browsing Akira's PC'.

**Computer Woes**

Touya Akira had a computer. It wasn't really surprising - an increasing number of people in Japan had their own personal computer instead of going to the internet cafes. Shindou Hikaru, however, did not, despite his collection of video games and anime. Besides, he didn't need one - why would he when he could just use Touya's?

At first, he just played a little net Go while Touya studied for high school, though God only knew why he'd decided to go. But one thing led to another and he started trying to figure out how to use it beyond net Go and web comics.

Not long after he began his exploration, he encountered something he later found out from Waya was called the 'blue screen of death'. Touya had to pay a repair man to come out to fix it, and Waya had laughed for a solid week every time he saw either one of them at the Institute.

Touya wasn't sure exactly why he'd let Shindou use his computer again. Especially once he learned how to change some of the personal settings. Now instead of a classy Go board as his wallpaper, it was a shockingly dressed character from some anime or video game that had struck Shindou's fancy recently. It now played some pop song on start up. His browser window was… oh god, was that _yellow?_

Akira was starting to wonder if it was even his PC anymore.

All of that, he could stand. It was obnoxious, but it wouldn't kill him or anything. But when Shindou found his hidden files, Akira had had enough.

"Hey, what's this file with my name on it?" Hikaru queried, clicking the mouse to open it. Akira froze. Hikaru opened a file and scrolled idly. "'Today I found Shindou at his school's library. It was surreal, almost like he wasn't the Shindou I knew. He ran away from me without giving me any answers, but I could tell he was hurting a great deal. It hurt that he didn't feel he could talk to-' HEY!"

The screen went black. Shindou spun in the chair to look at Touya, who was holding a thick black power cord. "What did you do that for?"

"I think," said Akira in a slow, measured tone, "that it's time to find something else to do."

"It had my name on it," Shindou said accusingly.

"That doesn't mean you get to read it!" Akira shouted, obviously flustered.

"But it's about me!" Shindou reasoned.

Akira wrapped up the power cord defiantly. Shindou glared. Akira hugged the cord to his chest protectively. Shindou glowered. Akira was frantically trying to find a way out of the current situation because, oh God, if Shindou read any further, he's just _die_, when the blond-banged boy got up and actually reached for the cord to try and take it from him.

"What are you doing?" Akira asked inanely, tightening his grip on the cord and pulling away, which of course, just pulled Shindou closer. "You can't read it, Shindou!"

"Why not?" he asked petulantly.

"Because… because it's private!"

"It's about me!" he repeated, trying to pull the cord from Touya and just jerking him around without any real progress.

Akira thought he might spontaneously combust. Why had he kept those files? Why had he let Shindou use his computer? And how the hell did Shindou find them?

Frantic, Akira pulled back hard - and promptly toppled over, dragging Shindou down with him.

They were both still clutching the power cord, which meant that neither of them had done much to break their falls, and Shindou landed on Akira with a soft 'oomph', knocking the wind out of the boy beneath him. Hikaru quickly moved his hands to the sides of Akira to ease the pressure and asked, "Are you alright?"

Akira laid there for a moment, panting to catch his breath. He nodded, which made his body shift just enough to draw his attention to their position. Shindou was partway pressed against him, his hands on each side of his head, his face hovering inches above his own. His legs, his stomach, and oh God, his groin tingled from the contact. He could feel himself flushing, laying in this position that he'd never dared to dream about, and he found he couldn't stop.

His brain short-circuited, or at least that's what he'd say if he was ever asked, and he released the cord that had started this to grab at Shindou's ridiculously colored shirt with one hand to pull him down and the other to lever himself up. They met in the middle for what Akira was sure was one of the most awkward first kisses in history. Akira was out of breath and breathing hard, the cord was digging into their chests and neither of them had any experience whatsoever.

But their lips were pressed together and Akira was sure his body was on fire and for just a few moments, it was perfect.

It was painfully short, and when Akira pulled away, Shindou was staring at him with some strange mixture of shocked and curious and this strange air of epiphany. Then Shindou was pushing the cord away and lowering himself down fully onto Akira to kiss him properly.

They spent the rest of the evening exploring each other's mouths and bodies, and Shindou went home much later than usual. He wasn't thinking about the computer anymore.

Still, as soon as Akira had the chance, he hid the power cord in a box in the closet. Better safe than sorry.


End file.
